Periodontal tissue that supports teeth consists generally of the alveolar bone, the periodontal ligament tissue forming the periodontal membrane between the alveolar bone and the teeth, and the connective tissue. The loss of alveolar bone caused by the progression of periodontitis involves the loss of periodontal ligament tissue, and at sites of the loss of periodontal ligament tissue, the normal repair of alveolar bone and periodontal ligament tissue after the treatment of periodontitis becomes impossible due to excessive growth of connective tissue. Also, even when new bone is formed, the periodontal ligament tissue will not be normally differentiated so that the loss of tooth function can be caused.
To solve such problems, an attempt to induce the complete regeneration or new formation of tissue using an artificial barrier membrane together with autografting in guided periodontal regeneration is actively made. Also, for the regeneration of bone tissue, a tissue engineering scaffold is used as a bone graft material. Since cases showing the effective induction of periodontal tissue and bone tissue by the introduction of bone graft materials and scaffolds (Camelo, M. et al., International J. Periodont. Restorative Dent. 21:109, 2001) were reported for recent ten years, various materials, including bone powder particles made of bovine bone, have been used as bone materials and tissue engineering scaffolds for tissue regeneration.
Meanwhile, in order to improve the efficiency of such bone graft materials and scaffolds for tissue regeneration, studies to attach materials capable of improving tissue regeneration to the bone graft materials and the scaffolds are now conducted. Firstly, protein ingredients of extracellular matrices are adhered to the surface of bone graft materials and scaffolds, then calcification is performed to finally form bone tissues. Herein, if collagen, main ingredients of extracellular matrices is induced, early reaction of bone tissue regeneration is rapidly induced to result in increasing the regeneration rate. Furthermore, such extracellular matrices is reported to be excellent in the ability of the repair and regeneration of damaged tissue, and their excellent ability to regenerate tissue was also shown in the results of actual clinical tests.
Such examples include artificial biocompatible material comprising a porous sintered body of calcium phosphate and collagen derivatives as mucosal adjuvants (Korean Patent Registration 105511) an artificial bone material for replacing natural bone which promotes osteoblast adhesion (KRP 487693), collagen scaffold for bone regeneration (Korean Patent Registration 1427557), etc.
However, collagen, the most materials consisting of extracellular matrix is high-molecular-weight proteins having several tens of kDa, and it is extracted directly from biological tissues or prepared as a recombinant protein, and thus being relatively expensive and thermally unstable, therefore it is difficult to prepare various pharmaceutical compositions.
Accordingly, the present inventors have made extensive efforts to solve the above-described problems occurring in the prior art, and consequently found that the rate of bone tissue regeneration is increased by fixing the peptides capable of inducing rapid adhesion of collagen (main ingredient of extracellular matrix) on the surface of bone graft materials and scaffolds, furthermore, the risk of immune reaction is low in its application to the body because of small molecular weights thereof, and the effect of drugs lasts because of its stable existence in the body as well. On the basis of these findings, the present invention has been completed.